Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is one of the important reliability issues of modern integrated circuits (ICs). FIG. 1 illuminates an ESD curve of a source of a traditional high-voltage device, in which the voltage is unable to hold, thus it is possible to have a significant impact on the gate of the device.
The ESD protection of a conventional high-voltage device is generally achieved by the self protection function of the device, thus the ESD protection relates closely to the capacity of the device itself. The ESD protection of the source of the high-voltage device is generally achieved by adding a protection structure to the source of the high-voltage device, but the protection structure will take up a large area of the device.